


【卡西水/水卡西】 我就是喜欢你耍流氓的样子

by Echo_Chang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Chang/pseuds/Echo_Chang
Summary: 补档。是半夜和某个赶ddl的小朋友因为我一句话脑出来的脑洞。没有特指任何一场比赛。CP无差。OOC。伊克尔•卡西利亚斯39岁生日快乐！要做个开心的老头子啊！x
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 1





	【卡西水/水卡西】 我就是喜欢你耍流氓的样子

作为后卫，塞尔吉奥•拉莫斯的防守一直是他人津津乐道的话题——作为反面教材的那种。不是说皇马前边后卫，现主力中后卫的能力有多差；而是因为他总是一些有意无意、甚至完全不必要的犯规。冷静克制的拉莫斯是不存在的，至少在球场上不存在；他会在一次凶狠的拼抢或抢断之后，立刻爬起来用手指着对面，开始自己完全令对面接不上话并把人气个半死的加特林式西语发射。

然而，卡西利亚斯已经习惯了，习惯一个满场飞奔的俱乐部兼国家队队友给自己惹一些守门员完全不应该面对的麻烦；但是他是队长，保护好每一个队员是他的职责——尤其是某些在球场上不太听话的。幸亏塞尔吉奥是个后卫，他不用跑上太远的距离就能够到达他的身边。拉人，搂肩，用带着青草和泥土气息、或许还有一点点汗臭味的手套拍拍他的脸颊；三个动作一气呵成，再反身跑回裁判和对面叉着腰、嗓门逐渐升高的对手面前迂回，无论是正常的解释还是强词夺理的狡辩，总要把损失降到最小。

可是今天不一样，完全不一样。

卡西利亚斯有点生气。作为门将他本来在禁区里享有一份特殊的权利：他应该是被保护的那一个。或许今天四个后卫都忘记了自己原本的职责，对手进自家禁区的次数比他开球门球的次数不知道高出了多少。又一个角球，他站在球门线上，大声呼喊着队友们站好位置。皮球飞向前点，他冲了出去，高高跃起，双拳还没有碰到球就被算不上柔软的物体撞飞出去。很痛，卡西利亚斯单手撑着地面想要爬起来，往球门的方向，至少更近一点，或许这样就能把球从门线上捞出来。他看到很多双脚，球的影子却不是那么清晰。很久很久，哨声终于响了；没有欢呼声，他松了一口气。

“伊克尔，伊克尔你还好吗？”一个黑色的有着圆圆头的影子落在他前面，是马塞洛。队医冲了进来，他挥了挥手，慢慢坐起来，捂着胸口靠下的位置，最底下的几条肋骨依旧隐隐作痛。“Nene、塞尔吉奥他在哪儿？”他四处张望着，看不见裁判和皇马副队长的影子，“马塞洛，快，去拦着塞尔吉奥。”他在队医的搀扶下站了起来，尝试着走了两步。“没事了，没问题。”卡西利亚斯挣脱了队医的搀扶，双手撑在膝盖上深吸一口气，慢慢吐出来。

“Melón！”塞尔吉奥单膝跪在卡西利亚斯面前，“你痛不痛？那个滚蛋***肘击你，裁判就是个瞎子。”他伸出手轻轻揉着那天微微凸起的肋骨，不多不少、不偏不倚就是受伤的位置。“Nene，没事了，我没事了。”卡西利亚斯挺直了脊背，看着对手抱着球走向角旗“还是个角球吗？”

“嗯，sese这次一定会争到！”角球又一次被开出，这次是后点，卡西利亚斯扑住了球，在落地的瞬间一个人影飞了过来，他紧紧地抱着球，又一次摔倒在地上。“嘀——”，哨子响了；卡西利亚斯看着拉莫斯冲了上去，他读着他的口型，唔，绝对算不上什么好词。卡西利亚斯抱着球一个骨碌爬起来，冲到裁判面前质疑对方一次又一次冲撞门将的行为，而对面比拉莫斯矮上一头的中场明显被他算不上客气的言语激怒，手搭上了他的肩膀。

裁判又一次吹响了哨子，分别警告了双方几句，完全不痛不痒的惩罚。“你这个足球流氓！”他似乎还想说些更难听的，却被队友拽着胳膊，骂骂咧咧地走远了。“Sergio。”卡西利亚斯走到他的面前，伸出手臂搂住他的脖子，轻轻捏了捏他的后颈；皇马的4号先生也开始生气了。“我就喜欢你耍流氓的样子。”他把头贴近他的耳侧，声音坚定，足够拉莫斯听清。“我们会赢的。”

进球在七十分钟到来——皇马的锋线发挥出了他们应有的实力，一比零的比分被保持到最后。卡西利亚斯走到球门后面拿起水瓶，看着三三两两走回更衣室的队友。那次冲突之后，塞尔吉奥的表现有些异常。不是进攻或者防守上的失误，而是他太过老实了——几乎没怎么往前场跑，这真是难得。他慢慢悠悠地脱下手套，走进球员通道。在进入更衣室之前的拐弯处，他被一只手拉住，脚底下踉跄两步。“谁？”下一秒卡西利亚斯就被按在了墙上，下一秒就被紧紧地搂住。“Sergio？”他伸出手摸了摸他汗湿的长发，发梢打湿了他肩头那片薄薄的布料。“nene，怎么了？”

“没怎么。”拉莫斯把下巴放在卡西利亚斯的肩上，两只手撩起他的衣摆，偷偷滑进去抚摸着他后腰光滑的肌肤。他侧着头嘴唇擦过他的颈侧。

“你这是做什么？”

“耍流氓啊，你说你喜欢的。”


End file.
